La Leyenda de Zelda: ? aún sin título
by Leoni's Mirror
Summary: Link acaba de regresar de su aventura en Termina. Va al mercado de Hyrule a comprar y luego tiene un misterioso encuentro con una jovencita... Se acerca el inicio de una nueva leyenda NUEVO CAP.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Link y otros personajes de TLOZ que aparecen en este relato pertenecen a Nintendo. La historia que aquí les cuento no tiene fines de lucro, sino que sólo entretener a los que la leen. Espero que la disfruten ^^**

Recuerdos de primavera; un encuentro misterioso.

Sin haber encontrado a Navi, pero con nuevos amigos en una tierra remota, nuestro héroe regresaba a su hogar. Montado sobre su fiel yegua Epona atravesó los bosques perdidos rápidamente. Un poco decepcionado estaba Link al no haber encontrado a su amiga perdida. Además, estaba muy cansado después de librar aquellas batallas para salvar a Termina de las malvadas garras de la Máscara de Majora. Regresaría al bosque Kokiri a descansar un tiempo antes de seguir con la búsqueda de Navi. Pero antes quería ir al mercado de Hyrule para comprar algunas provisiones. Después de haber comprado todo lo que necesitaba decidió dar una vuelta por el pueblo. Se dio cuenta que habían lugares que no había explorado. Caminó por uno de los pasajes hasta llegar a un hermoso campo de flores. En el centro había una fuente de agua y sentada en la orilla de la fuente estaba una niña. Nuestro héroe estaba algo alejado de ahí, por lo que la niña no lo vio. De pronto la niña se puso de pie y comenzó a bailar alegremente alrededor de la fuente. Link pensó que aquella niña era muy amistosa al verla danzar y decidió ir a saludarla. Pero antes que Link llegara al lugar unos niños aparecieron y rodearon a la niña.

"Oye tú, ladrona. Deja de andar bailando y tarareando tan feliz por aquí" –le dijo uno de los niños.

"Pero, ¿por qué no puedo?" –replicó ella con un tono triste.

"Porque tú no perteneces a este pueblo. ¿Acaso no te haz mirado?" –le respondió otro niño.

"¿Qué tengo de malo?" –dijo ella casi llorando.

"Mira tu piel, no eres como nosotros y todo es por ser hija de una mugrosa ladrona del oeste" –respondió un tercer niño.

Ella se puso a llorar desconsoladamente. Los niños se agacharon y agarraron unas piedras del suelo. Desde no muy lejos, Link observaba lo que estaba pasando. Definitivamente no iba a permitir que esos niños la trataran de esa manera. Justo cuando los niños iban a tirarle piedras a la pobre niña, Link apareció delante de ella para defenderla.

"¿Quién eres tú?" –dijo uno de los niños, sorprendido.

"Por las ropas que viste debe ser del bosque" –dijo otro de los niños mirando el típico traje verde que caracteriza a los Kokiri.

"No importa de dónde sea si está del lado de esa ladrona" –dijo enfurecido otro niño.

Después de decir esto, los niños empezaron a lanzarle piedras a los dos. Sin embargo, Link sacó su escudo Hylian y evadió las piedras. Luego desenfundó su espada para espantar a los niños. Al ver la espada, los niños corrieron asustados.

"¿Estás bien?" –le preguntó Link a la niña y a la vez guardando su espada y escudo.

"Sí. Muchas gracias por salvarme de ellos" –le respondió la niña.

Link podía comprender por lo que estaba pasando aquella niña. A su mente vinieron los recuerdos de cuando los otros Kokiri lo molestaban por no tener un hada.

"Ellos siempre me están fastidiando, porque soy hija de una Gerudo. Aquí en el pueblo de Hyrule, las Gerudo tienen fama de ser ladronas. Es por eso que me tratan tan mal. ¡Oh, pero qué descortés he sido! Mi nombre es Canice y ¿el tuyo?" –le dijo la niña a Link.

"Link" –le respondió nuestro héroe.

"Es un gusto conocerte, Link" –dijo Canice.

Link observó atentamente a Canice y pudo ver características de una Gerudo en ella, como el color de la piel y la contextura física. Pero tenía otra mirada, ojos verdes, cabello azabache y para sorpresa de Link, un par de orejas puntiagudas.

"Hehehe. Debes estar preguntándote el por qué de mis orejas. Es porque mi padre es un Hylian. Vivo con él, porque la vida es más segura acá que en el desierto. Debes en cuando mi madre nos viene a visitar" –dijo Canice, respondiendo las dudas que rondaban la mente de Link. Luego la niña se sacó un colgante que llevaba y se lo dio a Link.

"Este colgante me lo dio mi padre cuando era pequeña. Es una reliquia familiar. Quiero que tú lo conserves. Considéralo como una muestra de agradecimiento por ser mi héroe antes" –le dijo Canice algo ruborizada.

Link se puso el colgante que le dio Canice y le brindó una sonrisa. Luego se preparó para marcharse.

"¿Ya te vas?" –le preguntó Canice a Link.

"Sí, debo seguir con la búsqueda de mi amiga perdida" –replicó Link.

"Ya veo. Espero que la encuentres muy pronto. Estaré rezando para que así sea." –le dijo Canice.

Link emprendió el regreso a su hogar, haciendo una señal de despedida a Canice.

"Muchas gracias por todo, Link" –le gritó Canice mientras Link se marchaba.

En ese preciso momento, el viento comenzó a soplar con más intensidad y los pétalos de las flores se esparcieron por el aire, así como su aroma. Link casi no se divisaba en el paisaje y Canice se decía a sí misma que nunca olvidaría al primer hombre que no la juzgó por su apariencia, sino que la aceptó como a una semejante.


	2. El comienzo de una nueva aventura

Capítulo II: El comienzo de una nueva aventura

Han pasado cinco años desde que Link regresó del pueblo de Termina. Durante ese lapso de tiempo, nuestro héroe buscó incesantemente a su querida amiga Navi. No obstante, no pudo encontrarla. Sus fuerzas se empezaban a desvanecer, así como la esperanza de volver a verla. A lo largo de su búsqueda muchas veces se preguntó si quizás él tenía la culpa de que Navi se hubiese ido; quizás ella no quería verlo nunca más. Pero cuando venían a su mente esos pensamientos negativos, recordaba la lección que había recibido el niño calavera después de lo ocurrido con la máscara de Majora. El niño calavera creía que sus amigos los gigantes, protectores de la tierra de Termina, lo habían abandonado. Fue así como su corazón fue albergando inseguridad y odio hacia ellos, que le habían dado la espalda. Con esos malos sentimientos fue blanco directo del poder maligno de la máscara de Majora, que lo llevó a cometer muchas atrocidades y a generar mucha infelicidad en la tierra de Termina. A veces los amigos se distancian, pero eso no significa que los lazos tan fuertes que los unen se vayan a romper. Un amigo es algo maravilloso y aunque Navi no esté cerca de Link, no significa que ella no esté pensando en él como él piensa en ella. Pasaron por muchas aventuras juntos y la relación que construyeron no sería tan fácil de destruir. No sólo fue una lección para el niño calavera, sino que la aventura en Termina le sirvió a Link para darse cuenta de que Navi, donde fuera que estuviera, nunca olvidaría la hermosa amistad que tuvo con él. Esta enseñanza hizo recapacitar a Link respecto de su búsqueda de Navi; decidió esperar hasta que el destino volviera a reunirlos. Y eso sería más pronto de lo que él imaginaba. Con la idea de esperar el reencuentro con Navi en su cabeza, nuestro héroe se dispuso a regresar a su hogar en el bosque Kokiri.

Link llegó al bosque Kokiri al anochecer como habitualmente lo hacía. Todos estaban en sus respectivas casas, por lo que, ninguno de sus amigos Kokiri podría verlo en su apareciencia de joven de 17 años. Subió las escaleras de su casa sigilosamente y entró en su hogar. Estaba muy cansado, por lo que se recostó de inmediato.

Esa noche tuvo pesadillas. En sus pesadillas aparecía una extraña mujer de negro que tenía a Navi aprisionada en una jaula. Esta desconocida figura femenina atacaba a Link dejándolo inconciente mientras se llevaba a Navi a otra dimensión. Link despertó muy conmocionado de la pesadilla. Estaba intranquilo, por lo que pensó en caminar un rato por el bosque. Anduvo hasta llegar a la morada del brote del Gran Árbol Deku que había plantado Saria y que era sucesor del Gran Árbol Deku que acogió a Link cuando quedó huérfano. Una vez allí, se dirigió hacia el pequeño árbol protector del bosque. Se acercó a ver si estaba dormido y parece que así era porque tenía los ojos cerrados. Pero, de repente el pequeñín abrió los ojos, dándole un susto de los mil demonios a nuestro Link que no pudo evitar irse de espalda hacia el suelo y soltar un grito de sorpresa; al igual que hace un tiempo atrás después de haber vencido al mal que aquejaba al Templo del Bosque.

"Creo que te asusté un poquito" –dijo el pequeñín soltando unas risitas. A estas se sumaron las de Link que aún estaba sorprendido.

De pronto, el sonido de los grillos y la luz de las luciérnagas desaparecieron súbitamente. En ese instante, reinaba un silencio absoluto en el bosque lo cual era algo muy extraño.

"Link, se acerca una poderosa fuerza maligna hacia este lugar" –soltó el pequeño árbol muy asustado y tembloroso.

Nuestro héroe iba a sacar su escudo y desenfundar su espada, pero recordó que los había dejado en la casa. Corrió a buscarlos, pero en su camino se interpuso un haz de luz que cayó del cielo y que lo encegueció totalmente. Cuando se acabó la luminiscencia y pudo recobrar su vista, pudo ver a alguien conocido y añorado hace tanto tiempo. Se trataba de su queridísima amiga Navi. Link no pudo aguantar su felicidad y corrió hacia ella. Pero justo antes de llegar, alrededor de Navi apareció una jaula hecha con energía.

"Link, no te acerques, es una trampa" –le gritó Navi a Link.

De las sombras apareció una figura femenina ya vista por Link. Se trataba de la mujer que aparecía en su pesadilla.

"¡Maldita hada!, no hables demás o ya sufrirás las consecuencias" –dijo la mujer, al tiempo que producía una descarga eléctrica en la jaula que aprisionaba a Navi, dejándola inconciente.

"¿Qué le haz hecho a Navi?" –preguntó Link enfurecido.

"Mi nombre es Pakura. Si quieres volver a ver a tu amiguita de nuevo, tendrás que venir a rescatarla a las tierras de Mágica. Te espero" –le dijo Pakura a Link, cerrándole un ojo. Luego de eso atrajo la jaula de Navi hasta una de sus manos y con la otra mano comenzó a gestar una poderosa acumulación de energía que lanzó hacia Link. Él, estando completamente indefenso, cayó inconciente al suelo. Después Pakura abrió un portal y se llevó a Navi a otra dimensión.

Link, aún tendido en el suelo del bosque, comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia. Sentía que alguien lo llamaba incansablemente.

"Link… Link, despierta" –le gritaba el pequeño árbol Deku.

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?" –le preguntó Link todavía algo aturdido.

"Estuviste inconciente por horas en el suelo. Te he estado llamando desde hace mucho rato. ¡Qué impotencia no tener ni pies ni manos para haber ido a sacudirte!" –le dijo el pequeño árbol, un poco desesperado.

Link se levanta del suelo y mira a todos lados en busca de Navi.

"¿En dónde está Navi?" –pregunta Link, alterado.

"Se la llevó aquella mujer malvada. Lo siento, Link" –replicó el pequeñín algo desanimado.

Nuestro héroe aún no podía creerlo. Cuando al fin, después de tanto tiempo, pudo ver a su estimada hada, es secuestrada y frente a sus propios ojos. Rápidamente se sacudió la cabeza y se despidió del pequeñín.

"Adiós, Link. Yo sé que lograrás traer de vuelta a Navi" –le gritó a Link que ya iba corriendo a su casa.

Cuando llegó a su casa se preparó con su escudo y su espada. También sacó la Ocarina del Tiempo que quizás le podría servir en alguna situación. Llamó a su yegua Epona con la canción que le enseñó Malon y partió enardecido hacia las tierras de Mágica. Epona galopó más rápido que nunca por los campos de Hyrule. Pero Link súbitamente jaló de las riendas para detenerla. Hace un momento estaba tan concentrado en rescatar a Navi, que olvidó completamente que no tenía idea dónde estaba la tierra de Mágica. Pensó por un rato en quiénes podrían saberlo. Sin duda, uno de ellos podía ser Kaepora Gaebora que es uno de los seres más sabios de todo Hyrule. Pero encontrarlo no sería nada fácil. También pensó en la Princesa Zelda, pero verla sería muy difícil, ya que está a cargo del Reino Sagrado junto con los Sabios. Finalmente, decidió buscar al sabio búho por alguno de los lugares que frecuenta. Entonces comenzó de nuevo el galope veloz de Epona en dirección al Lago Hylia. De pronto, Epona frenó de improviso botando a Link de la montura. Nuestro héroe se reincorporó y pudo ver que la razón de la sorpresiva parada de Epona era una criatura muy extraña. Link nunca antes había visto nada igual. Se trataba de un ser parecido a un perro de tonalidades albas, con cuatro patas, cuerpo alargado, dos orejas bastante largas y anchas, tres colas voluminosas y unos ojos muy grandes de color rojo intenso. Estaba tirado en el pasto, desahuciado. Link no podía dejarlo a su suerte, porque claramente moriría. Así que lo llevó al Lago Hylia y le dio de beber un poco de agua. También fue a pescar y le dio un poco. El apetito de aquella criatura era voraz.

"Muchas gracias. Bah, pero qué tonto soy, si tú no puedes oírme" –dijo la criatura.

"Claro que puedo oírte. De nada" –le respondió Link.

"¿De verdad puedes oírme? Al fin encuentro a alguien como ella" –dijo la criatura muy emocionada.

"No eres de Hyrule, ¿cierto?" –preguntó Link.

"Tienes razón. Es una larga historia cómo llegué a este sitio" –le respondió la criatura.

"¿Por qué estabas tirado en medio de los campos de Hyrule a punto de morir?" –le preguntó Link.

"Estoy buscando a una amiga que estimo mucho, pero con este cuerpo no puedo valerme por mí mismo. Además aquí en Hyrule nadie puede oírme, excepto tú y ella. Esta no es mi verdadera forma, yo realmente soy un príncipe. El Príncipe de Mágica. Mi nombre es Aidan" –replicó Aidan.

Nuestro héroe estaba de suerte. Había encontrado justo a la persona indicada para que lo guiara al rescate de Navi.

"Mi nombre es Link y eres justo a quien andaba buscando" –le dijo Link emocionado.

"Link… he escuchado ese nombre antes" –le dijo Aidan y a la vez lo miró detenidamente.

"Esa túnica verde, cabello rubio, espada y escudo, sin duda eres el fastidioso Link del que tanto me hablaba" –le dijo Aidan muy enojado y al tiempo que se iba volando con sus grandes orejas.


End file.
